


Talking it through

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: After Morning Star [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conversation, Fluff, Friendly banter, Friendship, M/M, Magnus POV, Talking About Relationships, after season finale, relationships, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsure of what to do after the events of morning star Magnus talks things through with his old friend and fellow warlock Caterina Loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking it through

**Author's Note:**

> Being new to this whole writing thing I'm trying to mix things up a bit... Playing with different styles.
> 
> I purposely have not described Catarina in great detail as although we have been teased about her briefly in the show I'm not sure where they will go with her character.
> 
> This got away from me a little bit .... Sorry about that ... Hope you enjoy.....

Magnus stepped out of the portal and moved swiftly across the loft. Even by his standards the way he threw himself into the chair was rather over dramatic.  
Yes, OK, Jocelyn’s spell had been taxing but it paled into insignificance compared to the shear tension of the last 24 hours.  
To say that he had been through a roller coaster of emotions, would, he thought to himself, be rather like saying the sun was a little warm.

There was really nothing for it but to drown his sorrows he decided summoning a rather large glass of whiskey.

Magnus slouched back into the chair somewhat petulantly and took a long drink from his glass. Magnus hated to drink alone.

Grabbing his phone he scrolled through the numbers, typically Alec's was near the top, making Magnus silently curse the alphabet. Ah Caterina, that's who he should call, after all she was a healer as well as being one of his oldest friends.

It wasn't long before he heard a familiar, if somewhat tired voice answer the phone.

“Magnus, what do you want..I've literally just come off shift and I'm way too tired for any dramatics right now…”

Caterina, powerful, centuries old warlock, chose to work as a nurse in a mundane hospital, a fact, Magnus thought fondly, that was so typical of her.

“Emergency, SOS, 911, whatever it is you say…” It was, Magnus mused, a little too dramatic even for him, but desperate times and all that…

“Fine” she huffed “but you owe me … Again.”

The phone call disconnected.

Seconds later Caterina emerged from a portal looking somewhat dishevelled and Magnus admitted to himself, a little disgruntled. She was still wearing her scrubs and there was an alarming array of stains decorating them.

“Magnus, you look fine.. I thought you said this was an emergency..” She sounded exasperated

“Caterina, my heart is breaking…” Magnus pleaded

Magnus caught Caterina’s eye roll as she collapsed down on the sofa.

“Again..”

Magnus raised an eye brow and pouted in what he felt was a suitably hurt manner. Just having his old friend here was making him feel much more like his usual self.

“Am I going to have to remove all the rugs, because I cannot be dealing with a drunk warlock riding a magic carpet through Central Park right now…”

“One time, Cat, one time that happened … “

“One too many..” She muttered under her breath.

“Mean..and beside the point.. My heart is breaking, is it too much to ask my dearest friend to offer me some sympathy” he whined theatrically.

“Fine… Tell….who is it this time..” Caterina magicked up a gin and tonic strongly suspecting she would need it…

Magnus stood and began to weave his tale about the last few weeks and the wondrous good fortune that had brought Alexander Lightwood into his world…

“Wait.. Stop…. Alec _Lightwood_ … _Maryse_ Lightwood’s son…”

“Yes…”

“Maryse Lightwood, bitch queen nephilim, _that_ Maryse Lightwood ..”

“Well yes, that does sound like her..”

“Magnus, have you finally gone insane..?”

“Well..”

“Seriously Magnus, were you trying to piss her off or was that just an added bonus…”

“Caterina, I am hurt by your accusations …..” Magnus huffed indignantly

“Magnus…”

“Ok, fine, that does sound like something I’d do… But actually I hadn't considered that..”

“Really…?” Caterina didn't sound convinced.

“Really..oh god that didn't even _occur_ to me”

Magnus was surprised that the thought hadn't even registered before now.

_oh Alexander, what are you doing to me?_ he sighed to himself

“Fine.. Continue ..”

“Caterina you haven't seen him..he's so _impossibly_ pretty….he has the most beautiful dark floppy hair and his eyes.. Oh his eyes.. The most gorgeous colour…like ripe hazelnuts”

Magnus only noticed that he was waving his arms around flamboyantly when he felt the whiskey splash onto his hand.

Caterina stifled a snigger, badly.

“It’s not funny…” Magnus muttered

“It is a little..”

“Ok fine….”

Taking a deep breath Magnus continued

“So it was all going so well, he seemed sympathetic and well I've been gorgeous a long while you know… And then there was that thing with saving the werewolf”

“Sorry, what?”

“You hadn't heard…”

“Been a bit busy Magnus….”

“Well Lucian Greymark got himself into an alpha fight protecting Clary Fairchild and they brought him to me..”

“Clary … Jocelyn’s daughter…”

“Yes Jocelyn’s daughter… Stop distracting me you're disturbing my flow..”

“Sorry”

Magnus felt that Caterina was enjoying this a little too much… Nonetheless he continued..

“Where was I … Oh yes… so it turns out that Alec’s parabatai is rather taken with young Miss Fairchild so he came with her..”

“Handy…”

“I thought so…anyway the whole healing thing was starting to get rather exhausting…”

“And you're rubbish at healing magic..”

“ _Caterina_ ..”

“Well you are…”

“Fine”

“Just saying..” Caterina muttered

“ _Please_ stop interrupting ..”

“Ok..”

“So anyway, I knew I needed some help so I told the Wayland boy to call Alec..”

“Sneaky …”

“I thought so… I said I needed help from Alec…”

“But Clary and the ….”

“Jace”

“Ok so ..Clary and Jace were there….?”

“I know..but I can be inventive..”

Caterina lifted her glass and raised a questioning eyebrow

“I told him I needed Alec’s virgin shadowhunter energy..”

Caterina choked on her drink..  
“You what…” She spluttered

“You heard …”

“And he fell for that…”

“Darling, I can be very convincing…”

“So it seems…”

“Anyway it worked… He came. He let me use his energy… And oh it was _wonderful_ ”

Magnus’ eyes glazed over with the memory

“That boy does not hold back…” he added sighing

“Focus Magnus… “

“Huh! Sorry … Had a bit of a moment there..”

“I noticed”

“So… Where was I … Oh yes…. Things were going well I thought…he was so sweet, looking after me, making sure I was ok..

“Really?”

“Really… Oh god, that's why … When…”

“Magnus…are you going all mushy on me…?” Catarina asked sternly

“Maybe…”

Caterina raised her eyebrow again, she really did have the most expressive face Magnus thought.

“Ok, fine…yes….so anyway, everyone was busy talking to Lucian and the next thing I know Alec is starting to tidy up…”

“He does know you have magic for that…”

“That’s what _I_ said …he was worried I'd over exerted myself…”

“Ugghhh that's so sweet it's making me a little sick..”

“I know..” Magnus smiled to himself.

“And…”

“So I did what any self respecting warlock would… I made cocktails…”

“So you’re drinking cocktails with a gorgeous young Nephilim ..”

“Uh huh”

“And you're no doubt giving him the full on Magnus Bane flirtation treatment…”

“Obviously…”

“So where’s the problem..”

“He got engaged ..”

“Sorry what… Where did that come from…?”

“Exactly…”

“To a woman…?”

“Yep, Lydia Branwell… High up in the clave apparently… Upholding the Lightwood name and all that…”

“Nephilim politics…” Caterina muttered contemptuously.

“Precisely… And worse still, I actually liked her…”

“Hang on, Branwell you said… One of Henry’s lot?”

“Yep..”

“No wonder you liked her..”

Magnus nodded sagely..

“So _obviously_ I couldn't let up then..” He continued “neither of them deserved a loveless political marriage..”

Magnus looked at Caterina for encouragement – she waved him on..

“So I tried to persuade him to back out, told him how I felt and that I _knew_ he felt the same..”

“And..”

“He got really confused and angry… He accused me of laughing and flirting and treating it like a game…”

“You do do that..”

“Not the point..”

“Well..”

“Caterina, _really_..”

“Carry on…”

“So I'd played my last hand.. Time to give up…and I would have done..”

“But…”

“Well, it was Ragnor’s fault..”

There was a long pause. Caterina drew in a long shaky breath….

“He’s gone isn't he..” Caterina spoke softly…

“Yes”

Neither of them knew what to say for a second… The room felt filled with sadness.

Magnus swallowed

“Anyway, you know Ragnor, even death can't stop him interfering ..”

Caterina chuckled, some of the tension relieved.

“So here I am moping around with Imasu’s charango and suddenly there's Ragnor…”

“Probably begging you not to play it..”

“Well yes there may have been an element of that…”

“I'm sure there was…”

“Suffice to say he told me to do everything in my power to fight for love…”

“Good advice..”

“Mmmm, I thought so…and Isabelle had invited me to the wedding…”

“Isabelle..?”

“Huh, oh yes, sorry, Alec’s sister…”

“She _knew_ …”

“She's very astute..”

“Apparently so…”

“Anyway, I thought what the hell, fortune favours the brave and all that… I arrive just as Lydia is about to rune him..”

“A flair for the dramatic as usual…” Catarina smiled fondly.

“Always… Anyway there I am standing in the aisle….”

“That must have pleased Maryse …”

“She tried to make me leave…”

“Naturally…”

“So I told her that I'd only leave if her son told me to….”

Catarina was laughing now … “I would give good money to have seen her face…”

Magnus was laughing now as well “like she was sucking a lemon….”

“I can imagine…”

“So anyway, I just stood there and suddenly he’s looking at me..and I genuinely didn't know what he was going to do…”

Catarina had sat forward in wrapt attention. This, thought Magnus, was a good sign.

“Then Lydia’s reaching up and touching his face and they're talking ….and I can't hear what they're saying… And my heart is racing….” Magnus paused, possibly for dramatic effect…

“And then….. he turns and he’s walking down to me… I have _never_ in my life seen anyone so determined…”

“And Maryse…”

“Oh she tried to stop him… He didn't even look at her…. He just told her ‘enough’ …”

“Ooh…”

“I know …. The next thing I know this gorgeous man has grabbed me by my lapels and is kissing me… _in front of everyone…_ ”

“No…”

“Oh yes… It was amazing, wonderful and beautiful and I was too shocked to move at first..but then… Ah it was beyond description…” Magnus let out a long sigh.

There was long pause. It was Catarina who broke the silence.

“Ok, so to sum up gorgeous, dreamboat Nephilim kisses you in front of everyone… This is good right? So where’s the problem… I mean people don't just do things like that unless they really, really, like you….”

“Camille…”

“Camille?”

“Yep”

“She’s still around..?”

“Unfortunately “

“Explain…”

“Ok, so everything is going better than I could have dreamed…. And we were both so happy….”

“Uh huh”

“All I had to do was track the book of the white…”

“Why on earth did you need the book of the White of all things..?”

“To wake up Jocelyn… Magical coma…look, that’s another story entirely..”

“Sorry..”

“It's fine… Anyway we needed the book… So I managed to track its owner..it was Camille..”

“Oh..”

“Exactly… Only, my life being what it is, it wasn't that simple.....Raphael had her imprisoned at the hotel du mort..”

“Good for him…”

“Yes…”

“I've always liked Raphael you know..”

“Caterina _please_ ….”

“Fine I'll be quiet..” Caterina pouted.

“Anyway those stupid Nephilim helped her escape…only way to get the book apparently… And the next thing I know she's here dragging them along with her..”

Magnus waved his arms around expansively spilling yet more whiskey.

“Apparently her payment for the book was a signed statement from some mundane she’d turned saying he'd begged her to become a vampire.”

Caterina looked confused..

“She needed me to draw it up for her…”Magnus explained.

“Okay…?.....”

“Oh Caterina, you know what she’s like… There I am trying to get her out as soon as possible…I mean Isabelle had come with her…”

“Alec's sister…”

“Exactly… And…well..she guessed I'd found someone… She said I smelt of angels”

Magnus’ shoulders slumped.

“and she kissed me…”

“Ughhh”

“I pushed her away…”

“Thank god….”

“Well yes…but what I didn't know was that Alec had walked in and seen _everything_ ” Magnus moaned…

“Yes, but that's ok Magnus, he saw you push her away right…”

“Well yes… But Camille guessed right away who he was..”

“Well you do have a type…”

“Not helpful..”

“Sorry..”

“She made some jibe about my immortality … And how in 20 years time … Well you know …. Something about male pattern baldness..”

“She does know how to twist the knife..”

“She _really_ does..”

“We did try and warn you….”

“I know, I know..”

“You really should listen more…”

“I know, I _know_ …”

“Good… Carry on…”

“Well… Things went a bit crazy from there…. Valentine takes the Wayland boy..everything goes well, out of control…”

“What…?”

“Another time..”

“Fine..”

“So I finally get to talk to Alec…and there it is……that look…”

“What look…”

“You know, the one they get when they realise the enormity of dating an immortal… That look…”

“Oh..”

“Exactly… I can literally _feel_ him pulling away… And I can't stand it… I don't know what to do…” Magnus sighed dramatically and slumped down next to Catarina on the sofa..

“Oh Magnus..” Magnus felt Catarina’s hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He took a deep breath…...

“Oh who am I kidding… Maybe it's better this way …. I mean if it feels this bad now ….”Magnus sounded dejected.

“Magnus.. Don't think like that…you and I have both been around long enough to know anything is possible. It's not like you to just give up because things get hard…you love a challenge..”

“I know..but..”

“No buts…just talk to him… You can sort this out if you really want to…”

Catarina looked intently at Magnus.

“You do really want to don't you?...... Magnus talk to me…”

“I….I'm not sure … I mean is it better to have bit of pain now than an _unbearable_ amount later…?”

“Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

“Caterina Loss… Did you just quote the princess bride to me…”

“You love that film…”

“I really do…” Magnus smiled weakly.

“Seemed apt…”

“Well played..”

“Thanks…. So what now…”

“Umm… Ok so I guess I give him sometime and then talk to him….?” Magnus asked tentatively.

“Exactly…point out to him that immortality is _not_ the same as being invulnerable …that nobody knows the future…nothing is guaranteed…”

“Yes but I've tried that already....he's worried that I have to watch the people I care about age and die… Well that's what he said anyway….”

“Listen Magnus …. I see it everyday at work… Mundanes watch their loved ones wither away and die, through disease, age or even just through bad luck…. It doesn't stop them trying…you’ve heard the saying….”

“Huh?”

“’Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all….”

“Ah Tennyson … I met him you know… So _terribly_ serious….”

“Magnus…. Really…do try and focus” Catarina gently scolded…

“Fine….” Magnus huffed

“Or what about telling him about Tessa and Will….”

“Oh and maybe add in the bit about how she was utterly destroyed for years after he died….”Magnus muttered dryly

“You know as well as I do she has absolutely no regrets about having Will in her life….”

“I know…”

“Well then…. Anyway aren't you the magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn…. With your way with words it should be simple to find the right thing to say…”

“Ah, my wonderful friend, you are, naturally, entirely right……”

Flattery was always the key Catarina smiled to herself…

“So you're going to try…”

“Yes…”

“Really….?”

“Promise….”

“Good…”

Magnus took a long drink from his glass..

“But for now I intend to get _outrageously_ drunk…and you know how I hate to drink alone …”

“Magnus, I have to work tomorrow ….”

“Please Catarina….”

“Magnus… Some of us have responsibilities…”

“But darling, who knows what I could get up to if left on my own…. Heart breaking and all that…”

“Seriously….”

“I have an _awful_ habit of drunk dialling you know….”

“Magnus you are impossible…”

“But adorable…”

“Nope…”

“Darling… Pleeeeeeaaaaaase…”

Magnus flopped down to rest his head on the other warlock’s shoulder and gazed at her mournfully…

There may have been batting of eyelashes...

“Fine… Ok … Just this once…seriously racking up the favours here…”

The sound of the buzzer made Magnus start a little, which, Magnus thought, was somewhat embarrassing for the High Warlock of Brooklyn…

Putting down his glass with a sigh Magnus walked towards the intercom, I mean sure he could use his magic but somehow this seemed more dramatic…

“It would appear, my dear Catarina, that we may have to take a rain check…. A warlock’s work is never done….”

He could hear Caterina muttering behind him, something along the lines of bells and saving.

Magnus pushed the button “yes…”

“Um…. It's me… Um Alec… Can …. Can I come up….?” His voice was distorted… But he was here….Magnus’ heart leapt..

“And that old friend is my cue to leave…” Catarina was grinning as she created a portal “good luck…” she winked as she stepped through…

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've thrown some characters from the infernal devices in here briefly... In case you're not familiar with the books I thought I'd just add in a few quick notes...
> 
> Magnus was great friends with Henry Branwell, one of Lydia's direct ancestors. As she mentions in the show they invented the portal together.
> 
> Tessa Gray, Magnus' friend and fellow warlock, is also mentioned briefly in the show. She was married to the shadowhunter Will Herondale until his eventual death from old age.
> 
> Hope that makes sense


End file.
